Mi Dama, Mi Maga
by Rikana Tokai
Summary: Quería juntarlos, así que lo hice. disfruten. (TRADUCCIÓN)


My Lady, My Mage  
por **ForeverStrong1475**

Traducción

**Rikana Tokai**

* * *

**Disclamer –A– **Hola a todos, esta es una traducción autorizada, así que no poseo nada solo el esfuerzo de traducir este interesante fanfic a nuestro idioma.

**Disclamer –B– (Autora) **No se aceptan ganancias monetarias ya que nada me pertenece más allá de la idea de crear una trama para un lemon...

**Clasificación:** [ M ] por escenas subidas de tono.

**Nota de la Autora**: Este es mi primer "Punto de vista en primera persona" visto desde un personaje masculino así que aprecio cualquier crítica constructiva. Como siempre, gracias por leer.

También, he incluido algunos cambios: Back Lack no muere y los rastreadores no los siguieron al refugio. Todos salieron ilesos del intento de asesinato.

**ACLARACIONES DE LECTURA:**

_Letra en cursiva o itálica: Pensamientos, posibles recuerdos o sueños._

Letra Normal: Relatos.

Letra Normal y guion largo [—]: Diálogos.

Las palabras entre comillas **[ **" "**]** tienen un acento específico relacionado con la forma en que se pronuncian, es decir, una burla o desviación de la voz.

* * *

Déjame contarte, mi vida nunca fue fácil, incluso desde el inicio. Todo lo que escuchaba era, "el chico que creció en un burdel" No era nada, solo un niño bastardo; sentía tanta ira y odio por este enemigo invisible. Sin embargo, descubrí que pelear, algunas veces, liberaba mi enojo. Pero las mismas pesadillas plagaban mis sueños constantemente. Crecer como un pobre a los ojos del Rey no era lindo.

Pero cuando la vi por primera vez, esta belleza de cabello oscuro había volteado y saltado por el borde navegando río abajo. Solo la caída, debían ser de unos 100 pies. Podía escuchar a los sargentos oscuros acercándose a nosotros. Unos de los hombres que me había ayudado a escapar había caído, asesinado por 2 guardias. No tuve elección, me volteé y salté…

No podía creer lo que veía. Su delgado cuerpo bajo su capa y corpiño azul oscuro, su piel pálida que contrastaba con su largo cabello castaño, en general, una mujer hermosa, eso es seguro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola, mirándola separar pedazos de carne, determinada en cortarlos en trozos pequeños. _¿Era realmente tan quisquillosa?_ Iba a preguntarle cuando escuché el eco de un chillido desde nuestra derecha. Esa águila gigante había vuelto y se posó al lado de ella… y entonces la cosa más hermosa sucedió: ella sonrió genuinamente mientras alimentaba al ave de rapiña con un pedazo de carne. _Bueno, que me condenen…_ era una maga.

No pude evitarlo, tenía que burlarme de ella.

─ Debe ser peligroso ser uno de ustedes, ¿verdad? Eres buena con los animales ¿cierto? Hay una palabra para eso ¿no? …"_Maga"_… — dije socarronamente la palabra, pero ella estaba ignorándome y no lo permitiría. _Claro. Que. No._ así que seguí, eventualmente ella se quebraría — Creía que tu gente había sido desterrada, jamás había visto a un mago en persona. Creía que serías más… "_alta"_… y con "_barba"_.

Directo en la diana.

Ella volteó y me tiró un pedazo de carne cruda. Se levantó y pisando fuerte se fue. El águila graznó, extendió sus alas y agarró la carne. No pude evitar sonreír. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. La misma que he tenido desde niño: el Demonio que me persigue en mis sueños. Pero esta vez era diferente. Es como si mi sueño estuviera siendo guiado por alguien. Vi más… a mi madre, corriendo por el corredor detrás de mí. Yo tomando la espada de mi padre. A él cortando con su hoja las palmas de mis manos. Podía sentir el escozor ardiente de mis manos sangrantes. La guadaña doble que venía hacia mi padre…

Desperté con un sobresalto, jadeando con fuerza. Casi podía sentir como la hoja de la muerte rasgaba mi pecho. Mirando hacia abajo, levanté mis manos temblando. Las cicatrices gemelas palpitaban. No estaba solo, allí estaba ella, sentada en frente de esa maldita espada. Espera, acaso ella…

─ Tu eres quien se resiste a la espada ─

_Oh Dios… no otra vez esta mierda…_ froté mi cara mientras me sentaba y bajaba mis piernas hacia un lado.

─ La espada no se resiste a ti ─ su regaño no era con lo que quería despertarme e instantemente me puso de mal humor.

─ No sé qué es lo que tu puta gente quiere de mí, pero sea lo que sea, "_no pasará."_ ─

─ Aún ─ gruñó ella.

─ Eres un gran dolor en el culo ¿lo sabías? ─

Ella se levantó y cuando fue a tocar la espada, ésta, al tratar de tocar el mango, le dio una sacudida. Jadeando, retiró la mano. Incluso la espada no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Me sentí un poco mal, así que me acerqué a ella.

¿Estás bien?, ven, déjame… ─ intente agarrar sus manos para ver qué tan herida estaba, pero ella se volteó alejándose. _Maldita pequeña mierda obstinada._ La agarré con más fuerza, captando su atención. ─ Déjame ver ─ le gruñí de vuelta. Al ver que se quedaba quieta, ambos miramos hacia abajo. Abrió sus manos lentamente, su piel estaba roja oscura, casi chamuscada por la empuñadura de la espada. _Maldición, eso tenía que doler._ Me acerqué al cubo de agua que estaba junto a la cama y metí un paño en él.

─ ¿Alguna idea de por qué hizo eso? ─ volví hacia ella y envolví sus manos.

─ No le gusta que me involucre, está tratando de ayudarte a su manera y yo estoy interfiriendo ─ ella suspiró. ─ Fui enviada por Merlín, el creador de Excálibur, para ayudarte a alcanzar tu destino y dado que no soy él, ni tampoco pertenezco al linaje Pendragón, no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. ─

─ ¿Y qué? ¿No querías venir? ¿Es por eso que has sido tan desagradable conmigo? ─ La miré y ella escondió su mirada de la mía. ─ Oye ─ agarré su mejilla con los dedos e hice que me mirara ─ Desde que descubrí que era este "legitimo rey" o lo que sea, mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno. Así que lo siento, si no soy tan fácil de tratar.

─ Cuando aceptes la espada, me podré ir. No me hagas esperar más de lo necesario… "Legitimo Rey" ─ El veneno de esas palabras podía escucharse como un eco en toda la cueva mientras ella dejaba caer sus manos y salía de la caverna.

No entendí este sentimiento que me golpeó. Enojo. Rechazo. ¿A qué? ¿Porque ella se había ido? Frotando mi cara, saqué la espada del fuego y me dirigí hacia las cavernas principales, esperando que ellos fueran una distracción…

Esa noche fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la que no soné con el Demonio. En cambio, soné con ella. La Maga.

_Caminaba lentamente hacia una parte desconocida de la cueva. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, solo mis pies parecían conocer el camino. Podía escuchar el correr del agua y pronto me encontré en una serie de estanques con vapor que bailaban desde las superficies. El agua corría de uno al otro, el más grande era poco profundo y se alimentaba de una pequeña cascada. Descendiendo hacia el que estaba más abajo, comprobé la temperatura del agua con mi mano, fue reconfortante y de alguna forma caliente. Mojando un poco mi cara, miré alrededor de la inmensa caverna. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Me desnudé y entré al agua lentamente. Sentándome, tomé una profunda bocanada. Podía sentir la tensión de mis músculos desaparecer._

_Algo rozó mi pierna, sorprendiéndome. Estaba a punto de saltar fuera del agua cuando emergió una cabeza oscura. Era ella. Nadó lentamente hacia mí, directamente a mi regazo. Su cuerpo se deslizaba cada vez más fuera del agua. Sus pechos desnudos, sus pezones apenas cubiertos._

─ _¿Qué estás haciendo Maga? — Estaba nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ella parecía una sirena en el agua. Con suerte, ella no quería arrastrarme al fondo a una muerte acuosa… _

─ _No tengas miedo… Legítimo Rey ─ su voz era seductora. Acercó su cara y sus labios gentilmente acogieron los míos. No estaba seguro de que hacer, pero cuando su mano acarició mi mejilla, lentamente me entregué a ella. Extendí la mano, agarré sus caderas acercándola. Cuando sus piernas me envolvieron, ella se acomodó perfectamente. Fue cuando sentí como su mano se arrastraba hacia abajo, en el agua, buscando mi endurecida polla. Respiré hondo. Ella se estaba preparando para esto. ¿Realmente esto está sucediendo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? _

─ _Maga… ─ gemí cuando pude sentir su abertura justo en la punta. Ella se burló de mi un poco moviéndose suavemente._

─ _Relájate, todo está bien ─ ella bajó suavemente, el calor de su centro era más ardiente que el fuego. Casi no podía con el placer que me brindaba su __concha__. Parecía que pasaba una eternidad cuando sus caderas se encontraron con las mías, mi polla felizmente enterrada profundamente hasta las pelotas._

─ _Maldición Maga… ─ La agarré fuerte de las caderas y accidentalmente la atraje hacia mí, causando que bajara sus caderas. Gemí cuando sentí su agujero deslizarse alrededor de mi dureza. Se sentía mejor que cualquier otra __concha __que hubiera tenido antes y después de ser criado en un burdel, eso era mucho decir._

_Ella subió solo un poco para volver a bajar azotándose a mis caderas, volviéndome loco. Moví mis caderas para sentirla otra vez, su gemido hizo eco en la caverna. Nos saqué del agua y la acosté sobre un poco de tierra y la cogí fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Podía sentir mi final acercándose cuando sentí sus apretados músculos contraer mi polla. Puse una mano entre nosotros y froté su pequeño capullo rápido y fuerte. Sus gritos me hicieron sentir que podía venirme profundamente en su coño mojado..._

Desperté con mi mano en mi polla, mientras sentía como mi orgasmo se derramaba sobre mi estómago. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ Grité, quitándome la camisa, limpiándome.

─ ¿Estas bien, jefe? ─ la voz de Back Lack se escuchó a través de la puerta. _Si solo el supiera lo que soñé…_

─ ¡Estoy bien! ─ Chillé, aventando mi camisa a un lado de la cama.

Acabábamos de estar acorralados después de intentar matar a Vortigen. Algunos de los hombres de George habían sido asesinados en el patio y los Sargentos Oscuros habían abarrotado las puertas. La espada se había apoderado... sólo recuerdo fragmentos de haber acabado con todos esos Sargentos Oscuros... todo comenzó cuando vi que uno de ellos la tenía con una daga en la garganta y simplemente me perdí ... ¿qué fue lo siguiente que supe? El polvo se está asentando ... y ellos estaban muertos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo lleno sangre. Mirando a mi alrededor, todos e veían asombrados de lo que aparentemente acabo de hacer.

Iba bajando las escaleras del refugio tratando de aclarar mi mente cuando me percaté de que la Maga estaba en una esquina con un profundo corte cerca de su hombro que trataba de curar. La preocupación golpeó mi pecho como los cascos de un caballo haciéndome ir hacia ella. Tomé el trapo de sus manos y limpié suavemente la herida, tratando se ser lo más tierno posible. Hubiéramos hablado, pero mi mente estaba zumbando. Estaba tan cerca de ella. No pude detenerme, me incliné hacia su cuello e inhalé. Oh dioses, ella olía delicioso. No había notado que ella se había volteado y me miraba hasta que sus suaves dedos voltearon mi cabeza hacia ella. De repente me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. El calor en sus ojos me atrajo y me acerqué rápido por un beso. Mi mano se envolvió apretada en su pelo atrayéndola hacia mí, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Pero la fuerza de su respuesta me indicó que ella no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

Mientras estaba de pie, la levanté y la senté en un barril cercano, encajándome entre sus piernas como pude. Sus manos subieron por mi pecho y no podía esperar a tenerlas en mi piel. Ya podía oírla gemir suavemente. Me quité rápidamente el chaleco seguido de la camisa. Con eso fuera del camino, ataqué su cuello con mordiscos que llegaban hasta su clavícula. Tiré de las cuerdas que sujetaban su corpiño superior y lo separé. Gracias a los dioses que no llevaba esa mierda de corsé interior. Habría cortado eso con la espada para desnudarla ...

Un crujido en el piso de madera anunció que alguien venía desde el pasillo de la puerta secreta. Ambos nos congelamos. Ella me miró preocupada y buscó a Excalibur, pero le hice una señal de que esperara.

─ ¿Eres tu Blue? ─

─ Si jefe ─ su pequeña y dócil voz salió como una respuesta a una plegaria. Podía ver como ella tomaba su capa y se cubría. _Joder…_ podía golpearlo en la cabeza por eso. El momento se arruinó… por ahora.

─ ¿Encontraste a tu padre? ─

─ Él lo encontró ─ la voz de Back Lack se escuchó cansada. Lo miré y vi que tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo su estómago donde había una notable mancha de sangre.

─ Llévalo arriba Blue, que lo curen. Subiré pronto. ─ Mientras ellos subían las escaleras, casi no me doy cuenta de que ella trataba de escabullirse. ─ ¿A dónde crees que vas? La agarré por un brazo y la giré hacia mi acorralándola contra una viga. Me acerqué. Lo necesitaba. ─ Aun no he terminado contigo Maga. ─ Su gemido fue tentador, pero verla morderse el labio mató todo mi autocontrol. Quería a esta mujer y la quería ahora. Tirando hacia atrás de su cabello, la besé rudo probando sus labios con mi lengua y oh dioses, sabia deliciosa.

─ Dime que quieres esto ─ gruñí entre besos. Mis manos agarraron sus caderas ásperamente, hundiendo mis pulgares.

─ No lo quiero… ─ esas tres palabras me congelaron, no iba a tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. No importaba cuanto la anhelara. _Pero ella estaba respondiendo mis besos…_ ¿no es así? Retrocedí, pero ella agarro mi mano y la posó en la suave carne de su pecho. ─ Lo "_necesito_". ─ gimió ella sosteniendo mi mirada.

_También. Malditamente. Cierto._ Me acerqué hacia ella otra vez, cerrando cualquier distancia. La levanté por las piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de mis caderas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido así a una mujer. Empujando su vestido hasta sus muslos, mis dedos se dirigieron hacia donde más los quería. Su jadeo acarició más que a mi ego cuando sentí su sexo a través de su ropa interior. Sus caderas se movieron, presionando más en mi mano. Palmeándola, volví a frotarla, sintiendo ese capullo sensible. Cuando lo encontré la oí gemir. _Ahí está_... La separé de la viga y la llevé a una habitación cercana con una cama suave. Acostándola, rápidamente me perdí en su calor, su olor y su toque.

La pequeña llama de la vela en la mesa de noche me hizo ver su forma desnuda mientras dormía profundamente entre mis brazos. La manta de piel oscura complementaba con su piel clara. Ella se veía tan pacifica posando su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi mente divagó, recordando como ella parecía, nada menos que una diosa, a horcajadas sobre mis caderas montándome suavemente, llenándola pulgada a pulgada. Tuve que ahogar un gemido silencioso mientras recordaba cómo se sentía su caliente coño. Tan apretado y mojado… podía sentir como volvía a endurecerme otra vez. Especialmente cuando llegaron a mi mente destellos de cómo se arqueaba su espalda cuando la cogía profundamente desde atrás. Podía sentir como cada uno de sus orgasmos mataban mis esfuerzos para contener el mío. La tomé una y otra vez... no podía saciarme de ella. Me giré hacia ella y empecé a mordisquearla mientras frotaba sus brazos para despertarla. Se estaba resistiendo, así que me deslicé hacia abajo, separé lentamente sus piernas y comencé a lamerla...

Ella me llevó a un pequeño acantilado cubierto de hierba y comenzó un pequeño fuego. Estábamos solos en un pilar de piedras. Podía sentir la energía pulsando desde el centro de las piedras. Me desconcertó, pero ella estaba centrada exclusivamente en el fuego y en una copa que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Maga? —

— Este veneno te mostrará cosas que te niegas a ver… pero necesitas ver — Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella dijo "veneno". Eso significa serpientes… — Toma mi mano — Extendió su mano hacia mí. Confiaba en ella con mi vida, no me ha guiado mal. Incluso si tuviera que beber el veneno de la pequeña copa en sus manos. Su agarre se apretó repentinamente mientras murmuraba un hechizo mirándome fijamente. Luego, fuera de su manga, salió una _puta_ serpiente.

Ella no me soltó, así que hice lo mejor que pude para no encogerme de miedo.

— No me gustan las serpi… —

— _A nadie_ les gustan — gruñó ella. La serpiente se arrastró envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuello deteniéndose…

Los colmillos afilados se hundieron en mi cuello en un golpe rápido. _¡Mierda!_ Entonces todo empezó a moverse a mi alrededor mientras la maldita cosa entraba en mí.

_Esta cosa va a matarme…_

Ella debió verme tambalear porque todo lo que oía era el eco de su voz diciendo —Quédate conmigo — Y créanme hacía todo lo que podía por enfocarme en ella y no en los efectos. Una vez que pude controlarme, la serpiente desprendió sus colmillos y se deslizó de mi cuello. Una vez que se había ido, ella se acercó a darme un rápido beso y moviendo mi cabeza, examinó la herida.

— Sentirás los efectos por unas horas. —

— Como se supone que voy a… — aturdido, casi pierdo mi línea de pensamientos. Cierto, todo el asunto de mi tío. —…pelea… Vortigan. — Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos y acciones.

— Confía en que estarás a salvo. Yo estaré cuidándote. —

Esto iba a ser como un paseo en el infierno.

Debí haber sabido que el cobarde de mi tío no me daría una pelea justa. Me hizo hincarme mientras tomaba la espada. Él no iba a ser capaz de empuñarla con las dos manos. Lo quemaría igual que lo hizo con la Maga.

_Hablando de eso… _miré a su derecha para ver una serpiente enroscarse alrededor del pilar acercándose más y más. Mierda, él se dio cuenta y le cortó la cabeza justo a tiempo. Pude sentir la angustia de la serpiente, así como pude sentir la ira de algo mucho, mucho más grande… la tierra rugió en señal de que una serpiente gigante se acercaba a través de la puerta retorciéndose alrededor del salón principal, acabando con cada sargento oscuro que encontraba en su camino.

Sabía que debía quedarme quieto y dejarla hacer. Sabía que la Maga estaba aquí. El veneno me protegería. Una vez que empezó a retirarse, fui hasta la espada y cortando mis ataduras la tomé. Entonces la cabeza de la serpiente se acercó y abriendo sus fauces lanzó un rugido, dándome una última vista de sus colmillos. Sabía que esta era una señal para que me encargara de enmendar todo y lograra la paz que mi padre había querido antes que fuera asesinado. Asentí y la vi partir de la misma forma en que había llegado. Tomando a Excálibur, me dirigí a la parte inferior de la Torre para enfrentar a mi Demonio.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde mi victoria, y he estado trabajando con algunos carpinteros para construir una sorpresa para mis amigos caballeros: La Mesa Redonda de Camelot. Donde ningún caballero, ni siquiera el Rey de Inglaterra, era más importante que los demás. Todo serían iguales y la voz de cada uno sería escuchada. Era el día de mi coronación como Rey de Inglaterra. Cuando me volteé, vi a la gigante ave de rapiña posada en uno de los andamios cerca del portón. Sonreí y asentí. Con un chillido, el águila alzó vuelo hacia el cielo.

Ella siempre estaría observándome.

* * *

FIN.

**Nota Traductora:** Esperen la secuela ;)

Bye!


End file.
